


Bloodborne & Hobbes

by fayharley



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen, Monster horror, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/pseuds/fayharley
Summary: Crossover fanart for Multifandom Horror Exchange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Bloodborne & Hobbes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).




End file.
